Trust Me
by Yuka Momoyuki
Summary: Chapter 3 update!Gomen sudah membuat para readers menunggu! Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke saat Naruto menyatakan perasaannya? NaruSasu! Warn. OOC, Boys Love! Mohon RnRnya Minna-San!
1. First Time

TRUST ME

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

Trust Me © Yuka Momoyuki

~Ichi no 'UchiZuNa'

**Pairing : **SasuNaru

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship

**Summary :**

Sasuke sendirian tak ada seorang pun yang berniat menjadi temannya. Naruto yang hanya murid pindahan penasaran akan kisah seorang Uchiha bungsu. Mampukah seorang Naruto menjadi teman sejati Sasuke dan menguak rahasianya.

**Warning :**

OOC, typo (s), Yaoi, Boys love, multichapter yang lama berlanjut

Dia berjalan mengikuti arah awan. Seorang lelaki yang bernama Sasuke. Putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Langkahnya berpadu dengan rambut yang melawan gravitasi, seakan menantang langit. Mata kelamnya bertolak belakang dengan langit yang jatuh pada neraka hitam itu. Ia sendiri. Ya, sendirian tak ada seorang pun yang berniat menjadi temannya. Teman sebagai pengusir sepi yang sering menerpanya. Ia begitu mengerti akan kesalahan yang ia perbuat tapi dalam hatinya ia bertanya, "Apa itu sebuah kesalahan?". Semua terasa sangat tak adil. Ia tak memiliki teman karna sesuatu yang tak pantas dirundingkan. Ia tetap berjalan. Kesunyianlah yang selalu menemaninya. Ia tak bergeming sedikit pun ketika langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang bertuliskan, "Konoha gakuen" pada puncaknya. Kaki puith porselennya melangkah memasuki sekolah itu. Semua tetap tak bersuara sampai terdengar seorang perempuan berbisik menyerukan namanya. "Itu…. SASUKE-KUN!" teriak perempuan itu diikuti teriakan dan teriakan lain dari teman-temannya. Inilah salah satu penyebab mengapa seorang Uchiha yang sempurna di benci. Ya karna kesempurnaanya yang membuat semua orang iri bahkan benci. Banyak lelaki yang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Tapi banyak juga perempuan yang memandang pria oniks ini dengan tatapan terpesona. Ia tetap berjalan walau di hadang puluhan perempuan yang menjadi 'Fangirls'nya. Langkah terus terasa sampai seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu berdiri dihadapannya. Perempuan itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang ─sepertinya─ berisi kue.

"Sasuke-kun, mohon terimalah ini!" perempuan yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu membungkukkan badannya menyembuyikan semburat warna di pipi sesuai rambutnya. Dengan keangkuhan seorang Uchiha, Sasuke tetap berjalan tak bergeming maupun meraih 'kado untuknya' itu. Ada beberapa lelaki yang memandang kasihan Sakura. Karna gadis cantik itu tak pantas di tolak melihat ia juga merupakan primadona di Konoha Gakuen. Seorang lelaki yang berambut hitam seperti Sasuke menghampirinya dan tanpa berkata apapun. Lelaki itu melayangkan pukulan telak pada wajah tampan Sang Raven. Lelaki yang bernama Sai itu segera menarik Sakura yang akan menolong Sasuke. Sakura dan para gadis lain hanya memandang Sasuke lirih. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menolong Sasuke. Ya, jika ada pasti sudah menjadi musuh terbesar Sai dan teman-temannya. Sambil memegangi pipinya yang membiru, Sasuke kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas 10 IPA. Ia tak menghiraukan teriakan ataupun hinaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sasuke hanya mampu mendesah pelan akan kelakuan tak bermoral yang selalu di berikan untuknya. Harapannya hanya satu, ia harap ada seseorang yang akan membelanya. Seseorang yang rela mengorbankan apa pun untuknya. Tapi, untuk apa ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin. Cukup diam dan tak perlu membalas, itu bagaikan mantra yang selalu dicamkan oleh lelaki oniks ini. Setelah menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju ujung koridor lantai dua sampailah ia pada sebuah kelas. Kelas yang sama saja. Sama saja dalam artian semua anggota kelas itu juga membencinya. Ia melangkah mencari tempat duduknya yang terletak di pojok ruangan dengan fasilitas jendela. Sasuke sangat menyukai tempat duduknya. Selain atap disanalah ia bisa melihat awan menari-nari di langit biru. Entah mengapa ketika ia memandang langit biru itu semua masalahnya seakan redup dan menghilang di telan keindahan langit safir. Diletakkannya tas biru bergambar kipas di atas meja. Segera ia dudukkan dirinya dan memulai memandang dunianya yang asli dan tenang. Segaris senyum merayap bibir Sasuke ketika dilihatnya langit yang tak sendirian. Langit yang setia di temani oleh awan putih berbagai bentuk. Sedikit rasa iri menghiasi hatinya. Langit pun seakan mengerti akan rasa yang Sasuke rasakan. Seketika biru itu berubah menjadi hitam. Titik-titik air berjatuhan perlahan. Sasuke mendengus, "Yah, hujan." Tak seorang pun menghiraukan keluhan itu karna ia sendiri. Sendirian. Ia menoleh ke bangku yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Bangku itu terlihat rapuh dan menyerupai keadaan langit . Langit yang menangis karna kehampaan yang di rasakan seorang Uchiha. Jika ada orang yang mengasihani dia pasti orang itu merasakan rasa sepi dan sunyi yang dirasakannya. Ia kembali menatap langit. Ia harap langit takkan menagis lagi cukup ia saja yang merasakan penderitaan ini.

Ruangan yang semulanya ramai oleh keributan tiba-tiba tenang ketika seorang guru bermasker dan berambut silver memasuki kelas itu. Kakashi Hatake, wali kelas 10 IPA. Kakashi-sensei itulah nama panggilan seorang Hatake yang hobi membaca novel icha icha tactics yang tak pantas menjadi bacaan anak di bawah umur.

"Mohon perhatiannya! Anak –anak kita kedatangan murid baru. Tolong ramah kepadanya ya!" seorang lelaki berambut kuning menyala memasuki ruang kelas itu. Semua penghuni kelas terpana melihat mata anak itu ketika ia sampai di depan kelas. Matanya biru jernih bagaikan batu safir, rambut pirangnya berbentuk duri-duri itu membentuk sisi-sisi matahari yang biasa di gambar anak tk. Itu adalah alasan yang tepat mengapa semua anak-anak tak mampu berpaling dari sosok yang akan menjadi teman baru mereka.

"Nah, anak muda perkenalkan namamu" suruh Kakashi kepada lelaki setinggi bahunya.

"Salam kenal! Nama saya Naruto Uzumaki. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" Naruto berbicara dengan senyum khasnya. Sungguh! Senyum yang mampu membuat es sebeku apa pun mencair.

"Naruto, kamu duduk di sebelah…..?" terlihat Kakashi sedang mencari tempat yang tepat untuk posisi duduk Naruto. Banyak murid yang menawarkan tetapi Naruto berkata, "Sensei, bolehkah saya duduk di belakang sana?" Naruto menunjuk kearah kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan. Kursi yang berada tepat disebelah Sasuke. Terlihat pandangan membunuh siswa sekelas menuju Sasuke. Tapi lelaki Raven itu tak mengindahkan karena sedang asik dengan duniannya ─menatap langit─.

"Silahkan…." Kakashi bergidik melihat tatapan murid-muridnya. Naruto segera berjalan menuju tempat yang dipilihnya. Di letakkan tasnya dan ia memandang Sasuke heran. "Kenapa dia terus menatap langit ya?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Halo, kenalkan Naruto Uzumaki! Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi lelaki di hadapannya sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Halo, halo….. nama kamu siapa?" terdapat penekanan di setiap kata yang baru di ucapkan oleh Naruto. Ia sama sekali tak menyerah. Ia terus bertanya dan bertanya tapi lagi-lagi hasil yang sama. Lelaki itu tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Ya sudah," terlihat Sang Uzumaki menyerah.

"Nah, anak-anak sekarang buka halaman…" suruh Kakashi dan pelajaran segera di mulai.

~ U. Z. N. ~

"Uuh." Keluh Sasuke. Lelaki Raven itu sekarang sedang menatap langit di atap Konoha Gakuen. Inilah kebiasaaanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap langit. Waktu yang dilaluinya tak pernah lepas dari biru langit dan putih awan. Entah mengapa setiap ia menatap itu semua hatinya menjadi tenang. Tapi untuk sekarang sepertinya ketenangan tak bisa menemaninya.

"WAAAA!" teriak Naruto lantang. Inilah yang di maksud. Si plagiat langit itu sudah merusak ketenangan Dewa kegelapan. Sasuke yang terusik hanya bisa mendengus dan lebih memilih menutup matanya.

"Waa, kamu…? Kenapa kamu tidur disini?" Naruto mendekati tempat Sasuke terbaring. Sontak Sasuke terbangun dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi diurungkannya niat untuk pergi ketika mata oniksnya bertemu dengan langit yang cerah. Langit biru jernih berupa mata seorang lelaki yaitu Naruto. Dia terpana. Seorang Sasuke tak henti menatap seorang Naruto. Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan tatapan Sasuke, mengibaskan tangan tannya seara h horizontal di depan mata oniks Sasuke. Sasuke yang akhirnya tersadar mengerjapkan matanya sejenak dan menghela nafas guna meniadakan keterkejutan yang sempat mendera pikirannya.

"Kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto ketika ia dan Sasuke telah mendudukkan diri berdampingan di sisi yang berbeda. Udara dingin sisa hujan tadi menerpa kulit wajah Sasuke dan Naruto membuat mereka sedikit bergidik. Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan suara pelan, "Entahlah,"

"Namamu Sasuke?" Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ehm. Kamu Naruto? Kenapa kamu mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa meminta jawaban pertanyaan yang pertama.

"Tak ada niat aku mengikutimu. Seorang siswa baru seharusnya berkeliling sekolah barunya bukan? Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan. Karna di sekolah lamaku tempat seperti ini adalah favoritku. Jadi, aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa bagus-kah atap sekolah ini. Dengan melihat reaksimu tadi sepertinya tempat ini membawa ketenangan, ya? Boleh aku tahu?" tanya Naruto dalam bentuk penawaran. Dengan ucapannya barusan terlihat seorang Naruto yang ceria berubah menjadi Naruto yang tegas. Sosok semenya terlihat jelas. Untuk kesekian kalinya lautan itu bertemu dengan palung terdalam. Sasuke merasa nyaman dengan pandangan Naruto padanya. Apa mungkin Naruto akan menjadi sahabat yang baik untuknya. Hati dan pikirannya saling berkutat. Ia tak mampu melawan gejolak pada dadanya yang seakan menginginkan Naruto tapi pikirannya berbanding terbalik dengan semua itu. Ia benar-benar tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang telah terucap untukknya. Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia beranjak sambil berkata, "Bukan urusanmu!" Naruto mengerjap kaget melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang angkuh. Tapi itu yang terlihat. Naruto menyadari di dalam hati Sasuke ia sangat menginginkan seorang teman. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya sembari mengangkat jari tangannya membentuk susunan huruf kanji bertuliskan, "Sasuke"

"Jika itu maumu," katanya selepas hilangnya untaian huruf kanji yang ia susun di terpa udara dingin.

~ U. Z. N. ~

Seorang lelaki terlihat terpojok di ujung koridor. Beberapa orang yang notabenenya bukan temannya. Meraih kerah baju biru tuanya. Setelah itu dirasakannya rasa sakit yang menjalar pipi putih susunya. Lelaki itu tak bukan dan tak lain adalah Sasuke. Dia terjatuh tak berdaya. Orang-orang tadi hanya memandangnya hina. Sasuke tak mampu melawan. Bukan karena ia lemah tapi hal seperti ini sudah menjadi makanannya setiap hari. Walau hari ini tak separah sebelumnya. Ketika orang-orang itu telah pergi, ia berdiri dengan perlahan sembari tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi yang terluka. Sasuke berjalan layaknya pemabuk berat. Tergontai-gontai sambil mengerjapkan matanya, menahan jatuh tubuhnya. Belum jauh ia berjalan langkahnya seakan berat. Pandangannya mulai terpengaruh dengan keadaan tubuhnya. Dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya terjatuh dan hampir menyentuh lantai keramik Konoha Gakuen. Kenapa hampir. Karna seorang lelaki berambut kuning menangkap tubuh Sasuke menuju dadanya yang bidang. Naruto segera menggopoh Sasuke menuju UKS sekolah mereka.

~ U. Z. N. ~

-Ruang Kesehatan-

Dibaringkan tubuh Sasuke diatas kasur yang terdapat di ruang kesehatan. Lelaki Raven itu terlihat kesakitan. Ia masih memegangi pipnya yang terluka. Naruto tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Penjaga ruang kesehatan tak terlihat sama sekali atau mungkin sudah pulang karna melihat jam pulang sekolah telah berlalu satu setengah jam yang lalu. Naruto yang tadinya sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan tertidur dan akhirnya mendapat ceramah dari penjaga perpustakaan. Tentu jam pulangnya sedikit terkikis. Dan ketika ia sampai di lantai satu dilihatnya Sasuke di ujung koridor dengan memengangi pipinya. Niatnya untuk menyapa Sasuke sirna ketika dilihatnya lelaki itu berjalan dengan tergontai. Jadilah ia berlari dengan cepat untuk menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang nyaris roboh. Sekarang inilah keadaanya. Ia menatap tubuh Uchiha bungsu itu tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Naruto yang tak tahu menahu tentang hal-hal kedokteran, hanya mampu berdiam sambil memandangi wajah Sasuke yang membiru. Selang beberapa menit, Naruto lelah juga memandang Sasuke yang kesakitan, ia meraih handuk kecil di sebelah tempat tidur dan merendamnya dengan air dingin. Diusapnya wajah Sasuke yang membiru dengan handuk basah itu. Perlahan-lahan dari dagu, pipi porselennya, hidung sampai menuju kelopak mata oniks Sasuke. Tanpa Naruto sadari, mata hitam itu terbuka. Tangan Sasuke dengan cepat ,meraih pergelangan Naruto yang sedang mengobati wajahnya. Onik bertemu safir. Mata mereka saling bertaut.

"Dobe! Kenapa kamu mengusapnya di daerah mata? Yang sakit itu di pipi!" Sasuke memindahkan tangan Naruto menuju pipinya yang masih terlihat biru. Naruto terhenyak. Ia kira Sasuke akan menegurnya karna tindakannya yang seenaknya.

"Ya… ya. Sabar sedikit napah, Teme!" kembali diusapnya wajah putih susu itu. Kembali keheningan mengusai tempat mereka terdiam.

"Sudah selesai! Gimana Sasuke? Sudah baikkan?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hn ," Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Dasar Dobe! Aku mau pulang, bodoh! Kenapa aku harus berduaan sama kamu?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan pergulatan di kepalanya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Dasar Teme!" Naruto berlari mengikuti Sasuke yang telah berjalan meniti tangga.

~U. Z.N.~

"Hei, Sasuke! Kenapa kamu selalu menyendiri? Seperti disekolah, kau selalu melamun, setiap jam istirahat kau tidur dia atap. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Mereka sekarang sedang menyusuri jalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Hn," kata singkat itu keluar dari bibir lelaki bermata hitam. Kesunyian kembali mengisi langkah mereka. Naruto yang tak suka dengan keadaan itu mencoba untuk memecah keheningan.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kenapa kamu diam saja!" teriak Naruto membuat Sasuke mengerjap kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau mu apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bicara!" teriak Naruto lagi. Tangan putih Sasuke bergerak menuju telinganya. Di tutupnya telinga putih itu menghindar dari tuli permanen. Naruto hanya ternganga melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Hn. Apa yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu?" tanya Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat heran oleh tingkah Sasuke.

"Haaah! Aku gila Teme! Terserah kamu!" Naruto berteriak lagi sambil memengang pelipisnya yang berdenyut akibat ulah Sasuke yang menjengkelkan. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dalam tawa kecilnya melihat tingkah Naruto. Tapi itu merupakan senyum pertama Sasuke yang pernah dilihat Naruto atau mungkin dunia. Terlihat kesendirian Sasuke sebentar lagi akan sirna berkat kedatangan seorang Naruto. Mungkin.

~TO BE CONTINUED…~

**Author's Note**** :** Maafkan fic jelek nan pendek ini ….

Maaf jika ada yang tak berkenan di hati.

Dan karna saya masih baru, tolong bantuannya minna-san!

MIND TO REVIEW?


	2. When he's told me

Minna san! Arigatounee sudah membaca fic saia. Dan juga telah mereviewnya. Biarkan saya membalas kebaikan anda!

Anymous's replays :

Micon : Arigatou, sudah menRnR fic saya yang kata anda bagus padahal bagi saya aneh *taboked*. Sudah update!

Echa Bochi : Wahai temanku yang baik. Terima kasih telah menRnR ficku. Sebagai gantinya aku hadiahkan Changmin untukmu. Hya...ha ha ha!

Reviewer : waa, terimakasih sudan membaca sekaligus mereview fic saia! Dan juga telah mengatakannya bagus. Tapi kamu tak usah memanggil Senpai, panggil chan atau san saja. Sudah Update!

Akuma no Kitsune : terima kasih sudan membaca plus mereview fic saia. Kitsu-san seberapa menyedihkannya sih fic saia ini? Nanti Suke nuntasin masalahnya dibantu Sama Naru. Jadi gak perlu sedih lagi. Suke gak akan pernah sendirian lagi! Sudah update!

Han Hye Wook : Terima kasih, Nurulku temanku sudah membaca fic ku. Namamu itu Han hye Bum bukan Han Hye Wook! Wokeh?

Inilah Chap. 2 silahkan membaca!

TRUST ME

**2. ****My true love**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

Trust Me © Yuka Momoyuki

~Ichi no 'UchiZuNa'

**Pairing : **SasuNaru

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship

**Summary :**

Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Apa Sasuke akan menerima perasaan itu? Tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan dirasa Naruto nantinya. Resiko kelam yang selalu ia rasa.

**Warning :**

OOC, typo (s), Yaoi, Boys love, multichapter yang lama berlanjut

~ U. Z. N. ~

Pagi yang cerah. Banyak orang berlalu lalang. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sembari menikmati hawa sejuk pagi hari. Semilir angin yang masih segar menjadi hiasan pagi itu. Tapi itu semua tak berpengaruh untuk lelaki yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Naruto Uzumaki, lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata safir itu melangkah pelan dengan tangannya yang memegangi perut coklat karamelnya.

"Lapar," keluh Naruto. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap perut yang tak lelah berteriak tanda kelaparan. Seorang lelaki yang berjalan di tak jauh darinya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Sasuke menepuk bahu kanan Naruto membuat Si empunya bahu sedikit meringis mengingat tepukannya yang cukup keras.

"Auw! Sakit, Teme! Apa kau tak pernah sekali saja membuat ku tak kesal padamu?" Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringai senang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Dirogohkan tangan porselennya kedalam tas biru tuanya. Sasuke mencari sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Terlihat wajah bahagia ketika benda itu di temukan. Sasuke meraih benda itu dan memberikannya pada Naruto. Roti isi daging bakar dengan saos tomat dan taburan keju diatasnya. Naruto meraihnya dengan cepat. Dibukanya pembungkus roti itu dan dilahapnya dengan cepat bagai orang tak makan berhari-hari.

"Pelan-pelan," suruh Sasuke. Sedikit anggukan diterima oleh Sang Raven. Seraya memakan rotinya, Naruto merasakan tangan putih pucat mengelus rambut pirangnya. Dia menoleh kearah tangan itu. Iris birunya mengerjap kaget melihat Sasuke mengelus rambut kuningnya.

"Kau manis," hitam bertemu biru untuk kesekian kalinya. Senyum indah di bibir merah Sasuke ditujukan untuk Naruto seorang. Orang yang diberi senyuman ditambah kata "manis" yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis jatuh tak sadarkan diri itu malah tersedak di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Huk…huk…huk!" roti isi yang baru saja ditelan setengahnya, berlomba keluar dari mulutnya diiringi suara batuk. Ditepuk-tepuk dada tan-nya yang tertutup seragam sekolah, berupaya menghilangkan potongan kecil roti yang merambah tenggorokannya. Sasuke mendekat menuju punggung Naruto. Ditepuknya juga punggung Naruto.

"Dobe! Kenapa bisa tersedak, sih?" tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata Dobe.

"Kamu juga, sih! Dasar Teme!" ujar Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke setelah tersedak di tenggorokannya sirna. Sasuke menyentil pelan dahi tan Naruto.

"Dobe! Apa salah ku,hah?" Naruto mengusap dahinya yang memerah akibat ulah Sasuke.

"Ka…ka…kamu bilang aku ma… Hah! Kamu gila Sasuke! Aku pria! Teme!" teriak Naruto lantang.

"Tapi kamu senang kan, aku bilang manis? Tuh, wajahmu memerah," tunjuk Sasuke pada pipi coklat Naruto yang dihiasi garis-garis tipis berubah menjadi merah muda.

"SASUKE!" kali ini Naruto benar-benar marah akan tingkah sahabatnya. Sasuke yang telah lama mneyadari itu segera menjauh beberapa meter tetapi Naruto juga tak kalah cepat. Dan bahu Sasuke menjadi sasaran amarah Sang Safir.

"Bukk bukk bukk" suara itulah yang menjadi lagu untuk ulah jahil Sasuke. Mereka saling bertengkar mulut dan juga fisik sepanjang perjalanan menuju Konoha Gakuen. Sampai terdengar suara Sasuke.

"Auw! Sakit! Dobe, kenapa kamu dorong aku? Sakit tahu!" rintih Sasuke yang sekarang terduduk di atas tanah. Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri namun ia kembali terjatuh. Terlihat raut wajahnya seperti menahan sakit. Ia memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Sepertinya ia terkilir. Naruto yang merasa bersalah mendekati Sasuke yang sedang memijit kakinya.

"Gomen, kamu duluan yang mulai! Sini!" Naruto menunjuk punggungnya memberi isyarat agar Sasuke naik ke punggungnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Memang aku perempuan. Aku juga bisa jalan sendiri," Sasuke mencba berdiri lagi tapi alhasil pantatnya semakin keras menghantam tanah. "ittai!" tambahnya.

"Makanya jangan sombong. Sini aku bantu," Naruto meraih tangan putih pucat Sasuke. Dibantunya Sasuke berdiri dan menuntun Sasuke menuju punggung tan-nya.

"Beginikan lebih baik." Dipegangnya erat tubuh Sasuke dari depan. Semburat merah dipipi masing-masing, tak bisa dihindari. Lama mereka terdiam, tak terasa jarak mereka dengan sekolah hanya tinggal beberapa meter.

"Hei, Naru-Dobe! Kenapa kamu mau jadi temanku?" tanya Sasuke. Mencari kepastian dari persahabatan seorang Uzumaki yang sekarang berada dalam pelukkannya.

"Kamu ingin tahu, Sasuke? Hm, aku tak suka melihatmu selalu melamun dan berdiam diri sendirian di sekolah. Aku tahu 'Suke, kamu sebenarnya orang yang menyenangkan tapi kenapa kamu tak pernah bergaul dengan teman-teman? Aku yang murid pindahan saja sudah memiliki teman di Konoha Gakuen," Naruto sedikit menoleh kearah Sasuke. Mempertemukan kedua iris mata mereka yang bertolak belakang. Entah mengapa, Naruto sangat menyukai warna Iris Uchiha bungsu.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berpaling dari pandangan matanya yang mengarah menuju tangan porselennya yang memeluk leher Naruto pelan. Seolah tak ingin lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini pergi ketika ia tahu semuanya. Semua rahasianya.

"Kamu, 'Suke-kun!" jawab Naruto riang. Ia kembali berjalan dengan tenang dan suasana kembali sunyi antara mereka. Naruto bersiul lembut untuk meniadakan kesunyian antara mereka tanpa Naruto sadari lelaki yang sedang dipeluknya itu, menutup wajah putih pucatnya yang merah merona akibat perkataan lelaki Safir. Sasuke mencoba untuk tenang akan perasaan galau di hatinya. Kenapa ia bisa merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapan seorang Uzumaki? Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan perasaan ini. Ia tak ingin Naruto pergi dari hidupnya. Ia ingin Naruto tetap menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya meski ia harus mengorbankan apapun yang ia miliki. Tangan kanan dan kiri Sasuke saling bertaut di leher coklat Naruto. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya menuju telinga Naruto. Memperdengarkan kata yang tak pernah di dengar orang lain sebelumnya.

"Arigatou nee, aku ingin kamu menjadi sahabatku selamanya," Naruto terdiam. Sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke. Ia tak mampu menerima kenyataan yang diinginkan Sasuke. Untuk mejadi sahabat Sasuke selamanya dan sekali lagi tak lebih dari seorang sahabat. Ia ingin lebih, tak sekedar menjadi Sahabat karna Naruto merasa suatu perasaan yang aneh di dadanya. Dadanya bergemuruh mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin lelaki yang ada dalam pelukannya ini menjadi milik orang lain. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang? Ia lelaki dan Sasuke juga, apa dia seorang…? Hah, yang penting ia ingin seorang Sasuke menjadi milik Naruto seutuhnya. Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam meniru tingkah Naruto. Ia bingung. Tadi lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini mengatakan ia temannya. Tapi setelah di konfirmasi, ia malah asik bergelut dengan pikirannya yang Sasuke tak mengerti. Kecewa, perasaan Sasuke sekarang. Ia ingin menjadi sahabat Naruto tapi kenapa Naruto mendiamkannya? Sebenarnya ia ingin lebih sekedar seorang sahabat. Tapi, itu cukup. Asal Naruto ada disisinya, menyayanginya, dan menjaganya yang lemah. Walau begitu, tetap saja hatinya selalu bergemuruh setiap ia menyatukan neraka hitamnya menuju surga biru Naruto. Konoha Gakuen sudah di depan mata. Langkah Naruto membawa mereka masuk kedalam sekolah yang dibenci Sasuke itu. Mereka berdua tetap terdiam. Berpikir keras masalah perasaan yang merusak momen bahagia mereka. banyak orang menatap mereka, heran. Naruto Uzumaki yang baru menjadi bagian sekolah ini, berteman dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Gadis-gadis yang telah lama mengincar Sasuke, hanya bisa menghentak-hentakkan kaki di atas tanah untuk menutup kecemburuannya. Tanpa mereka─Sasuke dan Naruto─ sadari beberapa lelaki yang berada di taman kecil sekolah, menyeringai licik melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan nantinya.

~ U. Z. N ~

Pelajaran pertama sampai kekempat telah usai. Sekarang pukul 10.30 siang. Tadi pagi Naruto membawa Sasuke menuju kelasnya. Mendudukkannya di kursi sebelah tempat duduk Nauto. Sejak masalah pagi tadi Naruto sama sekali tak menyerukan suara pada Sasuke. Ia benar-benar terdiam. Sejak terdengar suara dentangan tanda jam pelajaran telah berakhir, Naruto pergi dari tempatnya, entah kemana. Lelaki oniks ini tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Sasuke risih setelah menunggu hampir 10 menit tapi Naruto tak muncul juga. Ia berjalan mencari ketenangan di tempat yang dianggapnya paling ampuh untuk menghilangkan kekesalan yang dirasanya. Ketika kaki porselennya menginjak lantai atap. Terlihat pemandangan yang indah. Buka dari langit dtapi dari replikanya yang sekarang terbaring dilantai dengan tangan coklatnya menutupi kelopak mata yang terpejam. Sasuke mendekat kearah objek yang merenggut kebebasan hati dan pikirannya. Di pandangnya estetika yang sangat indah itu. Dijulurkan tangan pucat pasinya, menuntun untuk mengelus rambut kekuningngan yang halus.

"Sasuke…." Sasuke mengerjap kaget ketika namanya diserukan oleh lelaki yang terbaring di bawahnya ini. Lelaki itu menggeliat. Tangan yang menjadi penghalang untuk Sasuke menikmati karya terindah Tuhan itu, terjatuh di sisi tubuh tan-nya. Dada Sasuke bergemuruh tanpa henti bagai hujan berhiaskan petir yang menyambar setiap menitnya. Perlahan wajah Sasuke mendekati wajah Naruto. Dihirupnya pelan aroma yang membuatnya mabuk akan cinta. Apa? Cinta? Apa ia benar-benar telah jatuh sinta pada seorang Uzumaki? Tapi ia tak mau memikirkan itu sekarang. Ia hanya ingin merasakan keindahan yang diciptakan Tuhan untuknya sekarang. Dihirupnya lagi aroma itu sampai tak terasa bibirnya menyentuh pipi coklat Naruto yang berhiaskan garis-garis tipis. Lembut. Lebih lembut dari kain berbahankan benang sutra. Harum. Lebih harum dari bunga Sakura yang mekar di musim semi. Cukup lama ia terdiam dalam posisi itu. Sampai Sang Empunya pipi menggeliat tanda akan sadar dari tidur yang menerpa siangnya. Sasuke cepat-cepat berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Naruto yang telah tersadar merasakan suatu desiran aneh di hatinya. Ia merasa senang dan tenang. Dielusnya pelan pipi kirinya yang terasa hangat. Rasa hangat seperti telah dikecup. Ia mengulum senyum yang berevolusi menjadi tawa. Ia mengingat mimpinya tadi. Sasuke mengecup pipi kirinya. Itulah mimpi yang membuat lelaki Safir ini terbuai dalam tawanya. Sasuke yang masih bertengger di anak tangga terakhir lantai tiga menuju atap, menutupi wajahnya yang memanas. Warna merah pipinya tak dapat ia sembunyikan lagi. Di tempelkan tangan porselen di atas dadanya yang berdegup cepat akibat perbuatannya tadi. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya lalu menutupnya dengan sebelah tangan. Bibirnya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan pipi lelaki yang ia sukai, dielusnya pelan berharap rasa indah yang ia rasakan tadi takkan pernah hilang. Ia tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian tadi. Perasaannya sekarang dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Ia takkan pernah melupakan kejadian tadi. Sasuke menuruni anak tangga terakhir dan berbelok ke kiri setelah menghilangkan rasa gugup pada dirinya dan menggantinya dengan gaya seorang Uchiha. Beberapa lelaki mencegatnya di saat ia berbelok.

"Hei, Uchiha! Kamu sudah semakin sombong ya?" lelaki itu mendekat ketempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Jangan!" Sasuke menghindar tapi ia terhalang oleh lelaki lain yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lebih baik wajahmu hancur, ya Uchiha? Atau mungkin aku perlu menghancurkan seluruh bagian tubuhmu agar kau tak sombong lagi? Hm, sepertinya ia," terjadilah pertengkaran yang menjadikan Sasuke objek pemukulan yang tiada henti. Sasuke merasakan dunia ini bergoyang seperti gempa bumi. Apa gempa bumi di Jepang kini merambah wilayah sekolahnya? Ia terjatuh seketika. Wajahnya memar. Para lelaki yang memukulinya tertawa senang. Karna berhasil menjatuhkan targetnya. Tapi tawa mereka berhenti ketika seorang lelaki berbadan kekar dan bermata biru muda bertanya pada mereka.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke?" lelaki Safir itu mendekat kearah Sasuke yang terbaring di atas lantai keramik sekolah yang dingin. Ia melihat memar-memar di wajah Sasuke.

"Kalian!" amarah Naruto tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dipukulnya semua lelaki yang telah menyakiti Sasuke-nya. Para lelaki itu kini bernasib sama dengan Sasuke yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Di angkatnya kepala Sasuke dan dipeluknya. Naruto mampu merasakan sakit yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

"Gomenne! Gomenne, aku terlambat 'Suke. Kau jadi terluka begini. Aku takkan pernah memaafkan orang-orang yang menyakitimu! Takkan pernah!" di gendongnya Sasuke ala bride style menuju ruang kesehatan.

~ U. Z. N. ~

Sasuke sekarang telah terbaring tenang dengan beberapa olesan obat diwajahnya. dokter bilang ia hanya perlu istirahat. Dan masalah tadi dengan lelaki preman itu telah selesai. Bukan salah Naruto apalagi Sasuke. Preman-preman itu yang memulai. Sedari tadi Naruto tak pernah beranjak dari tempatnya terduduk. Dipandangi wajah Sasuke. Setiap millimeter tubuh Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari pandangan mata biru langit Naruto. Setiap kali tubuh Sasuke menggeliat kesakitan Naruto selalu setia menenangkan malaikat hatinya itu. Naruto yang telah cukup lelah, tak mampu menahan kantuk yang menerpanya. Ia tertidur. Saat ia mulai memasuki dunia mimpi, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Kelopak mata hitam Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap menbiasakan bias cahaya yang memasuki rongga matanya. Di lihatnya sosok Naruto yang tertidur di atas kursi hitam. Di sentuhnya pipi putih pucatnya yang membiru. Dan ia merasa sakit di kepalanya. Disentuhnya juga dahi itu. Sebuah perban putih melingkar di puncak kepalanya yang terluka. Sasuke baru bisa mengingat semua setelah beberapa menit. Para lelaki tadi telah memukulnya tanpa henti. Sampai inilah yang dirasakannya. Tapi siapa yang membawanya kesini untuk mendapat pengobatan. Tentu lelaki dihadapannyalah yang melakukan semua itu. Air matanya yang terbendung di pelupuk, terjatuh membasahi pipinya yang terluka. Ia berkata dalam hati, "Arigatou, Naruto,". Naruto tersadar dari tidurnya. ia mendengar isak tangis seseorang membuat tidurnya tak nyaman. Ketika Kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna, terlihatlah pemandangan yang membuatnya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Di dekatinya lelaki yang menangis terisak di hadapannya.

"Gomenne, Suke! Maafkan aku! Aku takkan pernah membuatmu tersakiti seperti ini lagi! Jangan menangis!" disekanya air mata Sasuke yang telah menjadi sungai bening yang deras. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke untuk sekejap karna sedetik kemudian, Naruto menghilangkan jarak yang memisahkan tubuh mereka.

"Sasuke, aku tak bisa menjadi Sahabatmu. Karna…. Karna aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang yang sangat berarti di hidupku. Aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar Sahabat. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu sebagai teman. Aku ingin memilikimu! 'Suke, Aishiteru!"

~TO BE CONTINUED…~

**Author's Note**** :**

Maafkan fic jelek nan pendek ini ….

Maaf jika ada yang tak berkenan di hati.

MIND TO REVIEW?

UNDER THIS SYMBOL!


	3. Trust Me!

Akhirnya fic ini jadi. Gomenasai, Minna-san! Dua hari ini sibuk banget! Saia kemarin buat sampai jam 12 malam*ngga nanya*. Saia sempat berkunjung ke berberapa fic multichapter, ternyata fic saia ini banyak kekurangannya ya. Semoga di chapter kali ini kekurangannya sedikit.

Sekarang biarkan saya membalas review anda readers! Yang punya akun sudah saia kirim lewat PM. Yang tidak login atau tidak punya akun dibalas disini.

**Micon**

Makasih RnRnya! Pendek? Padahal sudah 6 halaman Komputer lho! Maaf tidak bisa update kilat. Sudah Update!

** Akuma No Kitsune**

Arigatou RnRnya! Beneran nih mau aktif review? Awas kalo ga! (Kitsu : Yuki ngancam. Ga usah baca lagi. Jaa!) *pundung di selokan* di chapter ini siswi sudah bertindak. Sayangnya sekarang sudah tidak K+ lagi. Sudah Update!

**Ax**

Alurnya kecepetan? Saya memang tidak pintar masalah alur dan deskripsi. Tolong dimaklumi. Terima kasih RnRnya! Ceritanya bagus? Sudah saya duga! Ha ha ha #boom. Sudah Update!

**Reviewer**

Makasih RnRnya. Gomen lama update! Sekarang sudah update!

**Echa Bochi**

Makasih RnRnya! Sudah Update!

**Ochi**

Arigatou RnRnya! Panggil saja NaruSasu! Sudah Update!

**Chibi-Rhoyukina**

Arigatou RnRnya! Masih lanjut sekarang sudah update!

**Han Hye Bum**

Romantis? Masa? Makasih RnRnya! Chapter-3 datang!

TRUST ME

**3. Trust Me!**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

Trust Me © Yuka Momoyuki

~Ichi no 'UchiZuNa'

**Pairing : **NaruSasu

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship

**Summary :**

Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Apa Sasuke akan menerima perasaan itu? Tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan dirasa Naruto nantinya. Resiko kelam yang selalu ia rasa.

**Warning :**

OOC, typo (s), Yaoi, Boys love, multichapter yang lama berlanjut

Hope you like it!

~~ Chapter 2 - My True Love

"_Sasuke, aku tak bisa menjadi Sahabatmu. Karna…. Karna aku mencintaimu sebagai seseorang yang berarti di hidupku. Aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar Sahabat. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu sebagai teman. Aku ingin memilikimu! 'Suke, Aishiteru!"_

~Chapter 3~

^Trust Me!^

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak mengindahkan pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan Naruto. Dirinya tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah diucapkan teman baiknya itu. Ruang kesehatan menjadi saksi terjadinya pertemanan antara ia dan Naruto, dulu dan kini ruangan itu kembali menjadi saksi hubungan mereka yang semakin terkikis, ulah salah satu pelaku yang menyimpan rasa yang istimewa. Rasa istimewa yang mampu menghancurkan pertemanan yang sangat diidamkan oleh seorang Sasuke. Naruto tetap mendekap Sasuke erat. Pria berambut matahari itu tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih terdiam tak bergerak ataupun berbicara. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke mendorong Naruto menjauh. Entah mengapa hatinya bergemuruh. Dan ini pertama kalinya seorang Sasuke Uchiha merasakan dadanya sesak. Lebih baik ia tak memiliki teman daripada ia harus merasakan perasaan yang mampu membuat hatinya teriris. Cinta memang rumit. Apa? Cinta? Apa yang di pikirkannya sekarang? Kenapa ia memikirkan masalah cinta? Apa sekarang seorang Sasuke menjadi pecinta sesama jenis? Ia tahu. Hatinya tak mampu menerima orang lain selain Naruto. Tapi, apa itu pantas? Jika ia memilih menjadi yang spesial untuk Naruto. Ia mengerti resiko apa yang harus ia tanggung. Hubungannya dengan Naruto seketika akan kandas saat ia harus menghadapi resiko itu. Untuk saat ini orang repenting dalam hidupnya adalah Naruto. Ia takkan membuat persahabatannya dengan Naruto putus begitu saja. Memang lebih baik ia melupakan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang mampu menyesakkan dadanya. Karena ia juga mencintai Naruto.

"Gomenne, aku tak bisa Naruto. Aku tak mau persahabatan kita putus karna perasaan itu dan aku tidak bisa mencintai orang yang ber-gender sama sepertiku," Sasuke menunduk. Ia tak bisa menatap mata biru yang selalu menenangkan hatinya. Mata biru yang membawanya terbang ke dunia yang selalu mententramkan jiwanya. Ia ingin menangis. Hatinya tersayat pisau tajam saat kata-kata menyakitkan itu mengalir lembut dari bibirnya. Kenapa ia menolak Naruto, sedangkan hatinya selalu menjerit nama Naruto? Ia rindu senyum Naruto, ia suka kebodohan Naruto, ia cinta iris biru muda Naruto dan ia selalu ingin didekap Naruto. Merasakan kehangatan Naruto yang ditujukan hanya untuknya. Naruto tak bergeming kembali. Hatinya tak mampu menerima perkataan Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke juga mencintainya. Dari tatapan Sasuke padanyalah ia mengerti rasa haus seorang Uchiha akan cinta. Sasuke tak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto begitu juga Naruto. Naruto ingin memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk itu. Walau ia harus dibenci.

"Jadi, begitu. Apa kau tak mencintaiku, Sasuke? Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu, dadamu sesak kan? Kau tak bisa menolakku disaat kamu mencintaiku. Aku mohon kau jujur, Sasuke!" Naruto mendongakkan kepala Sasuke agar bertemu Matanya. Sasuke dengan cepat berpaling. Ia takut jika mata hitamnya bersatu dengan langit itu, hatinya pasti terjerat tali cinta Naruto. Mata hitamnya kini menatap jendela. Dari jendela itu ia melihat seorang pria berambut hitam sedang menumpukan lututnya di atas tanah dan seorang gadis pirang berdiri di hadapannya. Pria berambut hitam itu sdang menyatakan perasaannya. Gadis yang berdiri di hadaapannya membantu pria itu berdiri dan memeluknya. Terlihat gadis itu bahagia. Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu mengucapkan, "Arigatou". Bukankah semua yang terlihat oleh matanya harusnya terjadi di kehidupannya. Ia mencintai Naruto begitu juga Naruto yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Sekarang ia benar-benar dilanda dilema. Hati dan pikirannya berseteru. Hatinya meminta Naruto dan pikirannya meminta resiko. Titik air bening kini kembali membasahi pipi Naruto. Ia tak mampu menolak Sasuke. lebih baik ia menangis karna matanya terpejam, tak mampu menatap mata Naruto. Naruto terhenyak. Sasuke kembali menangis. Ingin rasanya ia mendekap Sasuke tapi itu akan membuat Sasuke semakin rapuh. Ia ingin teman baiknya tenang. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu ruang kesehatan. Lebih baik ia pergi dari sisi Sasuke daripada harus menyakiti pria yang dicintainya. Ketika kenop pintu tersentuh oleh tangannya, ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar pinggang rampingnya. Tangan putih susu melingkar di badannya. Punggungnya basah akibat tangis pria yang mendekapnya. Sasuke Uchiha kini memeluk Naruto Uzumaki dari belakang. Ia tak ingin pria yang dicintainya pergi begitu saja.

"Naruto, jangan pergi! Aku jujur. Aku memang mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan pergi. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku…aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku karena rasa ini. Aku…" dekapan Sasuke terlepas saat Naruto membalikkan badannya. Tangan berlapis kulit coklat Naruto, menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih bersih Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu karna perasaan ini. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Hatiku milikmu bagitu juga sebaliknya. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sasuke. aku berjanji," Naruto mengulurkan jari terkecil yang ia miliki di tangannya. Sasuke mengulum senyum kecil. Jari kelingkinganya bergerak untuk ditautkan dengan jari Naruto. Mengikat janji antara mereka.

"Janji," mereka tertawa kecil. Kebahagiaan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Naruto mengelus rambut hitam Sasuke. Tangannya berjalan menyusuri wajah tampan tanpa cacat milik Sasuke. Pergerakannya berhenti di belahan bibir Sasuke. Entah mengapa Naruto ingin menyentuh bibir merah muda itu dengan bibirnya. Sasuke menjauhkan jemari Naruto dari bibirnya. Bukan karna ia menolak jari Naruto berada di bibirnya. Bahkan jari Naruto mampu mendesirkan kulit bibirnya. Tapi karna berikutnya bibirnya dan Naruto saling bersentuhan. Hangat. Itu perasaan yang mampu digambarkannya sekarang. Lengan Sang Raven kini bertautan dengan pemilik hatinya. Kehangatan yang tercipta antara mereka membuat benak mereka melayang dalam dunia fana. Naruto tak membiarkan celah menghalangi kehangatan yang ia berikan untuk Sasuke. Setelah sekian lama benak mereka terbuai oleh kenikmatan antara dua insan yang saling mencintai, kini hanya mata yang berbicara. Naruto menatapnya dengan tulus. Tangannya menyentuh helaian rambut yang terjatuh menutupi tepi mata kekasihnya. Tanpa melepas dekapannya, Naruto bebisik di dekat telinga transparan Sasuke.

"Bolehkah aku menjagamu? Aku akan menerima semua resikonya." kali ini Naruto benar-benar serius akan perasaannya. Selama ini ia tak pernah mencintai seseorang yang bahkan baru sekejap ditemuinya. Bahkan ia rela mengorbankan apapun demi pria yang kini terperangkap di dalam mata birunya. Tuhanlah yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan ini. Dan ia berjanji akan selalu menjaganya.

Sasuke terperangah mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Bibirnya serasa lumpuh tak mampu menarik hipotesis yang telah dibuat oleh pria yang memeluknya itu. Bukan hanya pernyataan cinta tapi lebih seperti sebuah ajakan. Ajakan untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius dan takkan pernah kandas. Sasuke ingin merasakan itu semua tapi ia tak ingin Naruto dibenci hanya karna bersama manusia sepertinya. Naruto yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban kini kembali mengulang perkataannya.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku akan menerima semua resikonya. Kamu percaya padaku kan? Can you trust me?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke akan pilihannya yang siap menerima segala resiko yang pastinya akan ia tanggung. Sasuke masih dalam ambang keraguan namun di dalam hatinya ia membutuhkan sosok Naruto yang selalu setia menemaninya. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto yang cukup terbentuk oleh otot itu.

"Naruto, kau terlalu melebihkan. Tentu kau boleh dan jangan pernah bilang aku tidak mempercayaimu. I'll always trust you." Sasuke memukul perut Naruto pelan. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lepas dari keseriusan ini. Naruto menyentuh perutnya dan berpura-pura kesakitan. Lengan sebelah kanannya ia lingkarkan di bahu Sasuke. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Sasuke yang ditutupi helaian rambut berwarna hitam pekat.

"Arigatou," ujar Naruto. Sasuke sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Naruto.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu. Arigatou!" digenggamnya tangan itu bagaikan permata. Permata yang sangat berharga bahkan lebih berharga daripada nyawanya sendiri.

"Ya, iya… Ayo kembali ke kelas?" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke mengajaknya keluar dari tempat beraroma obat itu.

"Hn," Sasuke kembali memasang wajah stoicnya. Mereka melangkah menuju kelas 10 yang terletak di lantai 2 salah satu gedung Konoha Gakuen. Konoha Gakuen yang memiliki tiga gedung utama dikelilingi halaman yang cukup luas. Di tengah-tengah gedung terdapat beberapa lapangan olahraga. Konoha Gakuen termasuk salah satu sekolah elit di kawasan Negara Hi. Bukan hanya sekolah elit dan mewah, sekolah ini juga termasuk sekolah berprestasi tinggi. Banyak olimpiade mampu diraih oleh sekolah ini. Karena itu banyak siswa berprestasi yang dapat bersekolah di sekolah ini melalui beasiswa. Seperti halnya Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju kelas mereka tanpa mereka sadari tempat yang mereka tuju adalah tempat terbahaya untuk mereka saat ini.

=3=3=3=3=3=

"Tenten, Bagaimana? Mereka sudah dekat?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat tinggi iris mata abu-abunya menatap gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengawasi sesuatu.

"Hm, sudah." gadis yang bernama Tenten itu berbalik menghadap gadis berambut pirang. Gadis yang bernama Ino yang sedang ditatapnya menyeringai licik.

"Sai-kun, sebenarnya apa rencanamu?" tanya Ino pada seorang pria berparas seperti Sasuke. Bermata dan berambut hitam. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Senyumannya. Seringaian yang selalu tersembunyi di balik senyum palsunya. Sai, pria yang telah membuat Uchiha bungsu terluka.

"Huh, tentu saja memberi pelajaran pada Uchiha sombong itu. Beraninya dia menyakiti Sakura-ku dan juga dia sudah berteman dengan Naruto. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Naruto menjadi teman Sasuke. Biar tahu rasa dia!" Seringaian Ino muncul mendengar perkataan Sai.

"Aku juga harus memberi pelajaran padanya. Seenaknya saja ia menolakku." Ujar Ino angkuh dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Seorang gadis berambut indogo dan bermata lavender mendekatinya.

"Ino-san, se..se..sebaikknya ja..jangan melakukan ini. Ka..kasihan Naru…Naruto-kun." Gadis itu berbicara dengan gugup. Mata lavendernya menatap lantai keramik, dua jari kanan dan kirinya didekatkan untuk mengusir kegugupannya.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto sudah membela yang jahat jadi kita juga harus memberi pelajaran padanya. Kami hanya memperingatinya saja. Jadi, kamu tak usah takut. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto," Hinata tetap cemas akan perkataan Ino. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto yang ia sukai, "Ta…tapi.."

"Hinata-chan, percayalah pada kami." Sai ikut meyakinkan Hinata agar tetap berada di kubu mereka tanpa membela Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ba…baiklah." Hinata berjalan ke sudut kelas. Tak ingin menyaksikan Naruto yang disukainya terlibat pertengkaran. Gadis berambut seperti bunga Sakura di musim semi berjalan mendekati Hinata. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan mata hijau toscanya. Tatapan yang berarti. Seolah mengatakan sesuatu. Pria berambut kuning menyeruak dari balik pintu. Beberapa teman Sai segera menarik Naruto dan menjauhkannya dari Sasuke.

"Kalian mau apa, hah! Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" Naruto berusaha lepas dari cengkraman tangan pria berambut coklat panjang sebahu. Matanya menyerupai mata Hinata.

"Kau tenang saja, Naruto-kun. Sasuke hanya perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran." pria itu berbicara tepat ditelinga kiri Naruto.

"Tapi apa, Neji?" tanya Naruto pada pria yang sekarang telah melepas cengkramannya.

"Lihat saja." Naruto terdiam. Bukan karena ia tak ingin membela Sasuke-nya. Ada saatnya ia akan membela Sasuke. Sai melangkah menuju Sasuke. didongakkannya kepala Sasuke agar mata mereka bertemu.

"Sasuke. Ada hubungan apa kamu dengan Naruto? Ternyata kamu seorang gay, ya? Pantas banyak gadis yang kamu tolak. Tak sepantasnya Sakura-chan jatuh cinta pada wajah burukmu itu. Cih,… BRUUGH," Naruto memberikan sebuah pukulan telak di bawah pipi kanan Sai.

"Kaulah yang tak pantas Sai! Kenapa kalian melakukan semua ini pada Sasuke. Apa salahnya, hah?" tanya Naruto pada seisi kelas. Sai mengelus pipinya yang tadi dipukul Naruto.

"Dia terlalu sombong, Naruto." seorang pria berambut coklat dan memiliki sepasang tattoo segitiga terbalik dipipinya, angkat suara.

"Kiba benar, Naruto. Sejak pertama ia sekolah disini, sikapnya bak pangeran yang harus dipuja. Angkuh." Neji ikut angkat suara.

"Tapi, kalian tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke. Kalian semua sudah salah paham! Dia tak seperti yang ada di pikiran kalian!" Naruto kembali membela Sasuke. Para penghuni kelas itu hanya menatap Naruto heran.

"Kenapa kamu membelanya, Naruto," tanya Sai. Naruto kembali melangkah mendekati Sai. Ia menatap Sai dalam. Sai dapat melihat sebuah keyakinan di dalam mata iris biru muda milik Naruto.

"Lihat dia," tunjuk Naruto kearah Sasuke. "Dia sama sekali tak ingin menyakiti kalian. Parasnya saja yang terlihat sombong tapi kalian tak pernah melihat hatinya. Biarkan dia berbaur dengan kalian. Ia kesepian ia ingin berteman. Tapi caranya berbeda. Ia tak seperti orang biasa yang mudah beradaptasi. Kita harus bisa memahaminya. Tak sepantasnya kita mengucilkannya." Naruto sangat yakin akan perkataannya. Ia percaya apa yang telah terucap dari bibirnya benar-benar menyiratkan seorang Uchiha yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. "dan jika ia gay, kenapa? Aku mencintainya dan ia juga. Apa itu salah?" tambah Naruto. Kembali seisi kelas itu dibuat tercengang oleh Naruto. Sai terlihat berpikir keras akan perkataan Naruto tadi. Memang tak sepantasnya ia menindas Sasuke. Ia juga tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke. Apa yang dipikirkan Sai juga ada di benak seluruh penghuni kelas yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Kau benar, Naruto. Kami salah telah berbuat jahat pada Sasuke. Benar kan teman-teman?" tanya Sai. "Sai, benar. Sasuke tak salah apa pun. Kita harus minta maaf padanya." Neji meyakinkan seisi kelas. Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke. semua teman-teman berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri. Jemari terulur untuknya. kata maaf mulai terucap dari bibir-bibir yang semula selalu menghinanya.

"Maafkan kami, Sasuke." semua membungkukkan badan berharap Sasuke memaafkan mereka.

"Tentu, aku pasti memaafkan kalian." Sasuke membalas membungkukkan badannya. Mata hitamnya dihiasi air bening membentuk kaca-kaca yang terpantul cahaya matahari. Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke dan ia berbisik pelan di telinga alabaster milik kekasihnya.

"Sudah kubilang semua akan baik-baik saja," Naruto mengulum senyum. Sasuke menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan seolah berkata terima kasih.

"Teman-teman, ayo kita ke ichiraku Ramen! Aku yang traktir!" ajak seorang pria berambut bop hitam dan berbulu mata panjang.

"Ayo!" sahut seisi kelas diikuti gelak tawa. Sepasang kekasih yang baru saja resmi itu berharap kebahagiaan akan selalu mengisi hari-hari mereka. siang itu cuaca cerah dengan awan putih meliuk-liuk di langit biru muda. Hari yang indah untuk perasaan yang indah juga. Ya, untuk saat ini.

~Ditempat lain~

"Deidara-san, tolong kau urusi beberapa berkas ini," seorang pria berambut hitam panjang menutupi telinganya sedang memberikan berkas-berkas bisnis pada seorang pria berambut pirang terikat dihadapannya. Ia tak menoleh sedikit pun menuju lelaki yang diajaknya bicara. "Aku ingin menjemput Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaannya di sekolah, aku ingin tahu." Tambah lelaki itu. "Baik, tuan. Mobil sudah siap di depan." lelaki cantik yang diajaknya berbicara itu menjawab dengan sangat formal dan sopan mengingat yang diajaknya berbicara bukan sembarang orang melainkan atasannya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," ujar lelaki itu. Ia melangkah menuju tempat yang mampu merusak kebahagiaan seorang Sasuke.

~ TO BE CONTINUED…~

**Author's Note**** :**

Maafkan fic jelek nan pendek ini …. OOC banget pula!

Maaf jika ada yang tak berkenan di hati.

Akhir kata,

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
